


Three Numbers

by AdrienneBuchanon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrienneBuchanon/pseuds/AdrienneBuchanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve mistakenly thinks Bucky is into him. Bucky vows to find him a man. Based off of this post :http://im-lucifer.tumblr.com/post/86271745616/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Numbers

“Hey, hey. I’m sorry.” Bucky said.  
“What do you have to be sorry about?” Steve said. He hung his head miserably. “I’m the one who attacked you.”  
Bucky plunked his hand down on Steve’s shoulder. “You didn’t attack me buddy. You tried to kiss me. Forgive me if I don’t call the cops.”  
“I just can’t believe I did that. I’m so stupid.” Steve said.  
“Don’t blame yourself.” Bucky said. “I’ve been told on more than one occasion that I have a very gay vibe. Mostly by my brother.”

The bell above the door jingled and Steve scrambled to the counter, his cheeks still burning bright red. He took the customer’s order, lingering over it slightly so he wouldn’t have to talk to Bucky. They were the only two people on shift at the coffee shop, StarkBrews, where they worked. There was no where to hide.

Bucky had started working at the shop about two weeks ago and Steve had developed a massive crush on him. He was adorable with his half-lidded eyes and dark complexion. He a smile that was somehow both sweet and totally evil. Steve had awkwardly flirted with him since he started and he had thought Bucky was flirting back.He had finished taking the customer’s order so now he closely watched the way Bucky flirted with the customer, a pretty girl with red hair, and realized that was just standard operating procedure for Bucky.

Steve disappeared into the back with some muttered excuse about grabbing more beans. Bucky knew full well that they had plenty stocked up but he didn’t say anything. He knew Steve needed to get himself back under control. In all honesty, Bucky felt bad. He hadn’t meant to lead Steve on but watching the big blonde fumble his way through a pickup line had been adorable. You didn’t have to be gay to appreciate adorable-ness. He’d have to make it up to Steve somehow. He already had an idea.

Steve finally came out from the back. The collar of his plain white t-shirt was wet and Bucky surmised he had been splashing his face with water to counteract the redness. 

“I have a proposal Steve.” Bucky said.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Steve said.

“I’m gonna get you a man.” Bucky said.

“You are.” Steve said. “How?” 

“The wheels are already in motion friendo.” Bucky said.

“Bucky. What’d you do?” Steve said.

Bucky told Steve to cover his eyes. He led him out the door of the coffee shop and positioned Steve in front of the sign where they typically wrote their specials. The sign read “Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay 2. Desperately Single. For your drink today, I recommend: You give me your number.”

“No.” Steve said. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on Steve.” Bucky whined. “Where’s your vision? Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“This is just...crass.” Steve said.

“It’s forthright. In a good way. Tell you what, you don’t get three numbers by the end of the day? I’ll give you $100.” Bucky said.

“And what do you get if you win?” Steve said.

“The satisfaction of knowing I’m right about everything.” Bucky said.

Steve thought this was all a horrible horrible idea, but a hundred bucks was a hundred bucks. And hey, maybe Bucky was right and he’d meet someone. All in all it couldn’t hurt.

An hour later a young man in a trenchcoat nearly kicked down the door of StarkBrews. The trenchcoat was vaguely militaristic and the man had a smile bright and wide enough to fill up the entire room. He was closely followed by another young man in a brown suit, chuck taylor’s, and messy spiky hair who was holding hands with a beautiful blond girl. The trenchcoat man sashayed up to the counter tipped his chin at Steve and said “Hey.”

“Stop it.” The man in the chucks said.

“I’m just saying hi.” Trenchcoat man said. He stuck his hand out to Steve. “Jack Harkness.”

“Uh Steve Rogers.” Steve said.

“Good to meet you. Steve Rogers.” Jack said. He grinned and slid a card across the counter. “Call me sometime.” With that he was gone as quickly as he had come with the man in chucks and the gorgeous blonde girl in tow.

“Aren’t you going to order?” Steve called after them, but they were already gone.

Bucky sidled up beside Steve with a look of utter triumph on his face. “He came in here just to give you his number didn’t he.”

Steve’s ears burned as he stuffed Jack’s number into his wallet.  
An hour and a half after that two men walked into the coffee shop. They were both wearing more plaid layers than Steve had ever seen in his life. One was gigantically tall with hair so long that Steve, who was a little old-fashioned, wanted to buzz it all off into a nice high and tight military cut. The other man was slightly shorter, still gigantic, and he had the saddest green eyes. He sat down at one of the tables all splayed out. The long-haired one approached the counter to order. 

“Hey, could I get one large coffee black and a latte please?” He said.

Steve said “Sure.” He quickly made their orders and handed them to the long-haired man. The long-haired man handed the black coffee to the shorter man. Steve thought he could hear them call each other Sam and Dean. They locked into an intense conversation that involved a lot of turning a laptop that Sam had brought out back and forth. Steve didn’t remember giving Sam the password for the wifi but maybe they’d found a piece of paper with it written down somewhere. Steve smirked to himself maybe they’d acquired it through some supernatural means. 

After a while Sam stood up and approached the counter again. “Can I get a refill?” He slid his cup across the counter. Steve nodded.

“Hey, so, uh” Sam ran his hand through his gigantic mop of hair “are you the one who posted the sign out front?”

“Yeah.” Steve said. “Sorry if it offended you or…”

“No no. It’s not that it’s just…” Sam slid a scrap of paper across the counter. “My brother has been having a hard time lately.”

Steve watched as Dean brought out a hip flask and discretely pour some booze into his coffee.

“I know there’s someone out there who can make him happy, his name is Cas, but he’s too stubborn to admit-” Sam pounded the counter lightly. “Look you’re just so, I don’t know confident with being out and… could you maybe just call him some time? Talk to him?”

“Sure.” Steve said gently. “Sure I will.”

Sam gave Steve a smile large enough to blot out the sun. He returned to his brother. They finished their coffees and left.

It was just after closing. Steve mopped the floor and Bucky counted out the till.

“Look Bucky. You don’t have to give me the $100. I got two numbers and you were right.” Steve said.

“Nope Rogers. A deal is a deal. Three numbers.” Bucky said. “Now if my brother would hurry the hell up I’d have my wallet.”

“How come I’ve never met him? Your brother?” Steve said.

“Well-” 

At that point a man in a brocade scarf, an elaborate waistcoat, and a very expensive shirt burst through the doors of StarkBrews. 

“Bucky! I saw your sign out front. Are you finally letting the genetics do their work or do you have a friend I should know about?” The man said.

“Sorry we’re clos-” Steve finally looked up from mopping and cut himself off when he saw the man standing before him, tracking mud onto his floor.

The man looked exactly like Bucky except his hair was taller, his dress sense was better, and he appeared to be wearing guyliner.

“Hello.” Steve said. 

Bucky came out from behind the counter. “Steve meet my twin brother Jefferson. He’s just like me except gayer.”

Jefferson took a deep bow. “At your service. That your sign out front?”

“Hello.” Steve said again.

Bucky reached up and nodded Steve’s head manually.

“I think I broke him.” Jefferson said.

“Just give him a second.” Bucky said. He tapped Steve on the head. “Steve. Steve. Earth to Steve.” 

Steve finally snapped out of it. He grinned at Jefferson in that maddening all-American way. Jefferson grinned back. A grin that was both sweet and evil.

“You’re super cute.” Jefferson said. “Here’s my number.” 

Jefferson left StarkBrews. Bucky chased after him.

“Sorry Steve he’s my ride. Oh and incidentally. I’m right about everything!” Bucky said.


End file.
